


Baby, I'd Sub for You

by bavariansugarcookie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental dom/ sub, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Dirty Talk, Dom Keith (Voltron), Dom/sub Undertones, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Kink Discovery, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Mentions of sex toys and lingerie, Pillow Talk, Praise Kink, Sub Shiro (Voltron), Switching, s8 doesn't exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bavariansugarcookie/pseuds/bavariansugarcookie
Summary: It starts out with Shiro teasing Keith about being bossy in bed - and then they lean into it, with dirty talk and new fantasies. But Keith is somehow still surprised when Shiro asks if he would want to dom for real. That means they'll need a safe word, right??
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 169





	Baby, I'd Sub for You

It all started one night when Keith topped.

Keith wasn't stupid - he knew what people think when they saw him with Shiro, holding hands and generally being “gross” (at least according to Lance). He didn't _care_ what people think, but he couldn't really wrap his head around the fact that people assumed he liked certain things in bed just because he was smaller than Shiro. It wasn't _his_ fault Shiro was built like a Greek god.

Luckily, Shiro had never had any expectations like that, and they both switched. It worked for them, and Keith was so glad that they weren't limited by some stupid societal expectation.

But, Keith had to secretly admit that one of his favorite discoveries since they started dating was that Shiro _loved_ bottoming. 

Shiro was always so in control, so seeing him laid out, naked in their bed, _did things_ to Keith. He was just a man, and he couldn’t help the possessive thrill that ran through him when Shiro fucked himself on Keith’s fingers, moaning his name. He did that. He was the one who made Shiro feel so good. 

Keith let out a rumble deep in his chest as he leaned in close to kiss Shiro. He nipped at Shiro’s lip and Shiro keened, clutching at Keith’s shoulders. “Keith, please.”

“Please, what?” Keith teased, giving Shiro his most dazzling shit-eating grin.

Shiro tossed his head back and groaned. “ _Keith_.”

Keith chuckled, kissing Shiro’s throat in apology. “I’m sorry, baby. Don’t worry, I’m going to give you what you want.”

“Any time soon?” Shiro snarked back, and Keith laughed.

“Maybe…” he said, pulling out his fingers and kissing away Shiro’s whimper at the loss. He felt around the sheets blindly for the lube, slicking up his cock with one hand and guiding Shiro’s legs wider with the other. “Are you going to be good for me, baby?”

“Yeah,” Shiro said breathlessly, and he looked _ruined,_ with his wild hair and flushed cheeks. “Yeah, I’m gonna be so good for you…”

The words punched a moan out of Keith, and he lined himself up, pressing inside in a slow, steady slide. He showered Shiro’s nose and cheeks with kisses as he gave him a second to adjust, but as soon as Shiro nodded he fucked into him, making them both groan.

Keith twined their fingers together as he gradually picked up speed, chasing the little gasps and whimpers that Shiro couldn’t hold back. “Let me hear you, sweetheart,” he whispered, and Shiro let out such a pretty moan that Keith swore under his breath. Shiro clenched down around his cock, making Keith see stars.

He pressed in deep and Shiro’s jaw dropped, and Keith smiled. _Perfect_ . His hips ground down, fucking Shiro like his life depended on it until Shiro was clutching at the sheets, his brow furrowed with pleasure. “Oh god, Keith - _Keith!”_ he wailed, spilling across his belly and chest.

If Keith hadn’t been close already, the sight of Shiro completely undone, head thrown back, mouth open on a silent moan would have been enough to send him over the edge. “ _Shiro!_ ” he groaned, collapsing down on Shiro’s chest as the pleasure overwhelmed him.

He felt floaty and sated, letting out a little purr when he felt Shiro’s fingers card through his hair. Eventually he felt sticky enough that he sat up with a wrinkled nose. “There he is,” Shiro said, smiling up at him. “Someone was feeling bossy tonight.”

Keith blushed and buried his face in the crook of Shiro’s neck. “Shiro…” 

Shiro laughed, squeezing his hips, and Keith shook his head. He knew it was ridiculous that Shiro’s teasing made him more shy than anything else they’d done or said tonight, but he couldn’t help it. 

Shiro tugged on a strand of his hair and Keith looked up, melting in a little puddle at the besotted smile on Shiro’s face. He knew he looked equally moony, and he kissed Shiro’s nose just to make him laugh. “That was nice, baby,” Shiro murmured.

“Yeah?” Keith asked.

“Yeah,” Shiro said, pinching Keith’s ass. “You can boss me around anytime.”

“Shiro!” Keith squawked, and Shiro laughed. Keith swatted at Shiro’s shoulder as he got up to get a cloth to clean them both up, but when he came back Shiro pulled him back into bed. “You’re not helping,” Keith grumbled, but Shiro just smiled up at him.

“I love you,” he cooed, and Keith felt his heart flutter against his ribs.

“I love you too,” he whispered, kissing Shiro’s jaw until his chuckle trailed off into a dreamy sigh. 

***

After that, Shiro would occasionally joke about Keith feeling “dommy” that day, or drop a devastatingly sexy fantasy, perfectly timed to ruin Keith. Shiro might have been the Garrison golden boy, but he had a mouth on him that would shock the Coalition members who were so used to diplomatic Captain Shirogane.

“Maybe you could tell me that I’m not allowed to come,” he whispered one night, and Keith raised an eyebrow and hummed thoughtfully as he left a trail of kisses down Shiro’s spine. 

“Maybe I could get you a cock ring,” he murmured, draping himself across Shiro’s back and grinding his hips slowly, until Shiro was groaning and writhing underneath him. “Make you stay nice and hard for me. Would you like that?”

“Uh - uh-huh,” Shiro gasped as Keith reached around and traced his fingers along Shiro’s cock. “Oh, _Keith_.” 

“Fuck,” Keith groaned as Shiro’s hips bucked, caught between Keith’s hips and his hand. “You’re gonna make me come, baby.”

“Please,” Shiro babbled. “Please Keith, I need it.”

Keith’s hand sped up, and Shiro sobbed. “Come for me, Shiro,” he whispered, and Shiro keened, arching his back and dragging Keith over the edge with him. Shiro collapsed on the bed, and Keith rolled to the side, draping a leg over Shiro’s thighs. “Hey baby,” he crooned.

Shiro blinked at him sleepily. “Hey.”

“Good?” Keith asked, and Shiro gave him a blinding smile.

“Yeah,” he whispered, reaching over to twine his fingers with Keith’s. “So good, Keith.”

Keith smiled, propping himself up on one elbow so he could kiss Shiro’s forehead. “Me too.”

Shiro closed his eyes, smiling softly. “I’m gonna sleep for a hundred years.”

Keith laughed. “Sweet dreams, sleeping beauty,” he murmured, reaching for his t-shirt so he could clean up the mix of come and lube all over Shiro’s thighs so he wouldn’t wake up all sticky.

“G’night,” Shiro mumbled. Keith threw his shirt in the vague direction of the laundry hamper and slipped under the blankets. 

Shiro reached out, wrapping an arm around Keith’s waist to pull him close. Keith huffed out a laugh, burning his face in Shiro’s hair while Shiro mumbled into his collarbone. “Love you, Shiro,” he murmured, letting sleep pull him under.

***

“God, Shiro, you feel so good,” Keith sighed, letting his eyes fall shut as he sank down on Shiro's cock. 

Shiro moaned, clutching at Keith’s thighs as he held himself up. “Keith,” Shiro sighed as Keith sank down slowly. Shiro sounded breathless already, and Keith smiled, looping his arms around Shiro’s neck for balance as he settled down in Shiro’s lap. 

He swiveled his hips experimentally and Shiro groaned. “Baby,” he whispered. “You’re gonna make me come way too soon if you keep doing that.”

Keith reached back with one hand, teasing at Shiro’s balls. “Maybe I really will get you that cock ring the next time we go shopping,” he teased, and Shiro shivered, his eyes dark and _hungry_. 

Feeling bold, Keith whispered, “Maybe I'll get you some pretty panties too - something silky and pretty with a big bow on the back.” Shiro sighed, and Keith ran his fingers through Shiro’s undercut. “Would you like that?” 

Shiro nodded, his eyebrow pinched with pleasure. “Y-yeah, Keith.” He bucked his hips, and Keith gasped. Shiro’s hands settled on his hips, guiding him up and down. “You want to fuck me in something pretty and lacy?”

Keith nodded, tilting forward to kiss Shiro, but the new angle made them both moan helplessly into each others’ mouths. 

" _Shiro_ …" Keith whimpered, and Shiro reached down to wrap a hand around Keith's cock. 

"So good, Keith," he mumbled. "Wanna be so good for you."

Keith shuddered at Shiro's warm breath ghosting over his skin. "You are, Shiro, you're so perfect." Shiro's breath hitched in his chest and Keith looked up at him through his eyelashes. "My perfect baby."

Shiro's hips stuttered and Keith clenched down around him. "Fuck, Keith!" Shiro gritted out, and Keith moaned when he felt Shiro spill, filling him up with warmth. Shiro's cock pressed even deeper, sending him hurtling over the edge, and Keith cried out, completely overcome.

***

Later Keith snuggled into Shiro’s chest, and Shiro kissed the top of Keith’s head. “So, panties, huh?”

Keith blinked up at him, feeling caught out. “I - I thought you liked it!”

Shiro looped an arm around Keith’s shoulder, squeezing soothingly. “I do! I wouldn't have really said it was my thing before, but… you seemed really into it… and if you're into it, I'm into it.”

“Oh,” Keith said, turning so he could hide in Shiro’s chest. “We don’t have to do it if _you_ don’t want to,” he said, his voice muffled.

“No, no,” Shiro said, reaching up to play with Keith’s hair. “It sounds fun. I like trying new things with you.”

Keith tilted his head back, just far enough to look up at Shiro with one eye. “Really?”

“Yeah, baby,” Shiro said. “I mean, if you wanted to, I’d sub for you.”

Keith sat up. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Shiro said, his cheeks a faint pink. “I know we’ve talked about it a little bit, but I like when you take control.” He shrugged. “It gets me out of my head.”

Keith kissed his cheek. “I like it too,” he murmured, and Shiro gave him a knowing smile. He rested his forehead against Shiro’s shoulder. But suddenly he bolted upright. “Wait, shouldn’t we have a contract?”

Shiro’s eyebrows shot up. “What?”

“Like, a list of things you like, and hard nos,” Keith said, half-tempted to jump out of bed to look for a pen. “People do that, right?”

“Yeah,” Shiro said, running his hand down Keith's back. “But we don’t have to do it right _now_ …”

“Well, soon,” Keith said, feeling overwhelmed. “I just… I don’t want to do something you don’t like. I don’t want to hurt you, or upset you.”

“Awww, sweetheart,” Shiro said, leaning down to kiss his forehead. “I trust you." Keith huffed at him and Shiro laughed. "Besides, we’ve been together a while, you’d have to go pretty out there to find something that would be too much for me.”

Keith hummed, frowning thoughtfully. “Like, wax play?” he said. “That doesn’t really do it for me.”

“Oh, yeah, no burning wax please,” Shiro laughed. “But that’s not even that out there, I was thinking, like… anal gaping or something.”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “I don’t know what that means.” Shiro blushed and Keith smirked, leaning in. “I must not have stumbled on that part of the internet when I was a teenager.”

“ _Keith_ ,” Shiro groaned and Keith laughed.

“It’s ok, Shiro, I guess I didn’t get as much unmonitored internet access as you apparently did,” Keith teased, and Shiro buried his face in Keith’s hair with a groan.

“Don’t worry, you didn’t miss out on anything,” Shiro mumbled. “It was _not_ for me.”

“Good to know,” Keith said, with a smirk. He nuzzled into Shiro’s cheek. “I still want to write a list. Just so I know.” He traced his fingers over Shiro’s chest. “And we’ll need a safeword too.”

“Ok, baby,” Shiro said. “What about…. Iverson?”

“ _No!”_ Keith groaned, and Shiro burst out laughing. 

“Ok, ok, how about… Kosmo?”

“Ugh, that’s Lance’s dumb name for the wolf, I don’t want to think about Lance when we’re having sex!” Keith protested, and Shiro smiled.

“Fair.” He kissed Keith’s nose. “But we don’t have to decide right now. We have time.”

“That’s true,” Keith said, snuggling back into Shiro’s chest. "But you're still gonna have to write a list for me."

"Yes, sir," Shiro said, saluting with his metal arm, and Keith mumbled _oh my god, Shiro_ under his breath, ducking his head to hide his burning cheeks. Shiro laughed, bright and happy, and Keith smiled against Shiro's skin.

**Author's Note:**

> And then Keith buys Shiro pretty panties in all the colors of the rainbow!! 🌈 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! <3 You can find me over on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bavariancookie) if you want to talk about Sheith!


End file.
